True Love?
by JoriBrittana
Summary: Jade is head bitch at McKinley and together with Santana and Brittany she rules the school. But what happens when A certain brunette catches her attention. She and Santana make a plan, will it work...
1. Chapter 1

Jade looked at her two best friends and wondered how they became the so named 'Unholy Trinity'. From the first day at McKinley it just clicked between them. None of them knew why but it just did so know they were the top three bitches at their small school in Ohio. Jade was head of the cheerleaders, Santana was the smartest of the three girls but was also co-captain of the Cheerios. And there was Brittany, she wasn't book smart but both Santana and Jade know that she is far from dumb.

Oh and one last detail. They were gay. All three of them, they didn't discover it at the same time but after a while they all figured it out. Everybody at school knew about them and didn't dare to day something homophobic because they liked to be alive.

This all didn't even come close to what Tori's life was like, she was a closeted lesbian. Captain of the glee club, which wasn't even close to being as popular as the Cheerios and the football team. But she did like her life. She was really talented and she knew it. Every day when she came through the school doors she looked thought to herself, you just have to survive school as soon as you graduate you're going to be a star. This however, did not make all the bullying easier on her.

**Jade's POV**

"Hello loser, you are looking way to happy today. Let's see what I can so about that" And without a warning I threw a slushy in her face. Her beautiful face was now covered in blue ice and I could see the hurt in her eyes. Afraid my face might show some regret I quickly walk away leaving her standing there. Tori Vega, well she was definitely something else. A couple a days ago I heard her singing in the auditorium, I was memorized. Her voice was beautiful and for the first time I notices everything else about her was beautiful too. But I can't talk to her, she's a loser I am popular. But maybe she's worth risking my popularity.

"Hey S I need to talk to you about something"

"Yeah sure Jade what's up?"

"I can't tell you here are you still coming over later?"

"Yeah sure I'll talk to you after school then"

**Santana's POV**

The rest of the day I couldn't really stop thinking about what Jade said. She never wants to talk about her feelings. Ever since her parents left her alone at her house she completely shut everyone out, including me and Britt. Of course it isn't het fault, a lot of bad shit has happened to her in the past years. Things that shouldn't happen to anyone. I get pulled out of my thought by someone pulling my arm.

"Sanny look at the unicorn I just made" Brittany smiled at me

"It's beautiful Britt-Britt" I told her "Who is that sitting on its back?"

"It's me" she said still with the biggest smile on her face "And you are on his back too"

"Where are we going?" I ask her knowing she likes to make up stories whenever she draws something

"We are going to our future house silly, I made a drawing of that too"

I smile, I love that she can see us being together for so long. I kiss het deeply, smiling into the kiss.

"I love you so much Britt"

"I love you too san"

Then the teacher says it's time to pack our things. After the bell rings I go to my locker to get my things and to wait for Jade. We always wait for each other, it became routine after a couple a weeks.

"Ready to go?" I hear her say

"Yeah I'll drive behind you" I answer and again I start to wonder what she wants to tell me but that question is going to be answered very soon.

When we arrive at her house I can see that she's nervous. And I can also see a hint of fear in her eyes. When she finally breaks the silence she says

"I think I'm in love with Tori Vega"

**What do you guys think? I'm working on the rest of the story, if anyone has any suggestions just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's POV**

That's it I said it. Santana looked shocked.

"THE Tori Vega?" she asked

"Well of course you dumbass" I snorted "Do you know any other Tori's here"

"oh"

'Oh' I thought, is that all she can say. I know I did drop a bomb on her but still. I hope her advice will get better after she had thought this through. Then she starts to talk again

"Do you even know if she's euhh"

"Gay" I finished her sentence "Well no nobody knows she never opens her mouth

"We need a plan then"

"Why do we need a plan?"

"A plan to sweep your future girlfriend of her feet of course"

And that's when the planning started

**Tori's POV**

I saw them when I came in the school. They were staring at me, waiting for me to arrive it almost seemed. My suspicion was confirmed when as soon as I stopped at my locker they approached me.

"Well hello there" The jocks said "You look like you're feeling warm. Let us help with that"

Quickly I closed my eyes waiting to feel a cold slushy all over my face. But after a while I still felt nothing and I opened my eyes. A very angry looking Jade West stood in between me and the boy with the slushy.

"Don't you dare throw that slushy at her dude" she said "or I'll make your life a living hell"

Without questioning her sudden need to help me they walked away. I could hear them mumbling about 'that crazy bitch' who was suddenly defending 'that stupid glee nerd'. I was about to say thank you to Jade when she turned around.

"They'll never bother you again" she said and then she walked away, leaving me standing at my locker shocked. Why would she help me like that. My question was answered when I went to glee practise.

"Guys these are our newest members" everyone was shocked, cause standing in the choir room were Jade Santana and Brittany.

"Isn't this going to ruin your reputation?" Kurt asks

"Yeah and can you guys even sing?" Robbie ads

"Guys guys, be glad someone is willing to help up with regionals" Schuester says, I roll my eyes. I know that there must be a reason they joined. Jade doesn't just do things without thinking about it and even though Santana and Brittany do everything she says It just isn't logical that all they want is to help us reach 12 people, the obligated amount to compete. There is another reason and I will find out what that reason is. The only problem is that I never talk to these girls. They don't like me at all.

And then I see someone sitting down on the chair next to me. I look to my right and I see Jade looking at me. I can't help but starring at her beautiful face.

"See something you like" She asks adding a wink

I start blushing and look away. My biggest secret is now sitting next to me. Well not literally but I do have a massive crush on Jade which no one knows about. That last one is pretty logical since I don't have a lot a good friends and the ones I have don't even know about me being a lesbian. It was always so easy for me to just avoid Jade cause she seemed to be doing the same thing to me. But now she's sitting next to me I can feel my face turning bright red and I can feel her eyes on me. I am so caught up in my thoughts I don't notice mr. Schuester asking if anyone has prepared a song. I hear someone coughing and I look up.

"Tor don't you want to sing a song?" a confused Cat askes

"Oh yeah sorry I wasn't paying attention" that remark made everyone look at me confused "but yeah of course I have something prepared"

_No I can't take one more step towards you_

_cause all that's waiting is regret_

_and don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_you lost the love I loved the most_

As I was singing I couldn't help but notice everyone looking at my with either a look of admiration or a look of relaxation. This is what usually happens when I sing and it never gets boring. It made me feel happy inside but of course, me being a professional artist, I kept a sad face matching the theme of the song. The sng was almost over

_Don't come back for me_

_don't come back at all_

_who do you think you are_

As usual it took everyone a while before noticing the song came to an end and as soon as one person realised they started clapping. I made a small bow and sat back down. While mr. Schuester started talking about some stupid cupcake sale I zoned out until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Your voice is really beautiful" I recognized Jade's voice "we should do a duet sometime"

I smiled at her "yeah" I answered still having a goofy smile on my face "I would really like to hear how your voice sounds too"

**Jade's POV**

Oh how I love her voice I thought to myself. I must be smiling like a fool because I got a text from Santana

To Jade: Keep yourself together, remember you're still the head bitch to the rest of these losers.

Of course, our 'plan'. How could I forget. I can be nice to Tori but it would be better for us and our place in the social pyramid if I didn't talk to the rest of the people in Glee Club. Last night Santana and I spent a couple of hours figuring out how I was going to get Tori to first like me as a friend so I could figure out her sexual orientation. And that plan involved being really nice to her, which I didn't mind, and making sure she never gets bullied anymore.

I raise my hand "Mr. Schuester" I ask "I would like to sing a song now to please"

"Oh yes yes of course, I'm sure the rest would love to hear your voice" he replied a little bit to enthusiastic. But maybe that's just how he rolls.

I look at Santana motioning her to come sing with me.

I start singing the first line

(**Santana**,_ Jade, __**Both**_)

_Someday I let you in_

_treat you right_

_drive you outta your mind_

**You never met a chick like me **

**burn so bright **

**I'm gonna make you blind**

I smile at Santana when I see everybody's shocked faces. Yes we can actually sing we do it a lot when we're at home. Most people don't know this because we like to have secrets and because we're afraid it'll ruin everything we have build for us.

_**That's a game that we play**_

_**at the end of the night**_

_**it's the same old story**_

_**but you never get it right**_

_**give it up**_

I look around the room pleased with my performance. I feel my heart starting to almost beat out of my chest when Tori stands up

"Omg you guys that was amazing with you in this team we are definitely winning regionals this year" she is trying to hide het enthusiasm but she is failing. I smile at her knowing that if everything goes alright she will soon be mine.

**I thought I'd post this chapter now since it was ready anyway. I don't really know where this story is going I don't have a plan or something but I'll try to update as much as possible. thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana's POV**

I wake up because I can feel the girl in my arms moving.

"Good morning beautiful" I smile

"Morning babe" she answered and with a pout she ads "I wanted to let you sleep and make you breakfast, your favorite"

"I'll just pretend I'm asleep honey"

"jeej I'll be right back than"

I smile as she leaves the room. She is the best thing that has ever hapenned to me. I just love her so much but I'm afraid to say that out loud, I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same. And most people would say I'm crazy but love is such a big word, maybe she just likes me and maybe her feelings aren't as strong as mine. We have been together for what feels like forever and that makes me feel comfortable. Why would I want anyone else if I already have this amazing girl. The first time we kissed it felt like I was in heaven, cheesy I know, but I just don't have a better way to describe it.

I hear footsteps in the hallway so I quickly close my eyes playing long with her surprise.

"Good morning again sanny" I hear her say "I made you blueberry pancakes"

"Hey Britt that's so sweet of you cutie I lo-" oh shit "ve euh pancakes" she smiles, thank god.

"San, would you mind going on a date with me tonight. I have something special planned"

her adorable smile, how could I ever say no to her, not that I even want to "Yeas I would love to go on a date with you Brittany "what have you planned?"

"It's a surprise"

"Well I'm gonna take a shower be right back"

**Tori's POV**

I just woke up to find that I have one text I'm quite surprised to see it wasn't Trina who sent it but an unknown number

From Unknown: Hey I got your number from that kid with the puppet Robbie or something is that ok?

To Unknown: Depends, who r u?

From Unknown: Oh yeah I'm sorry it's Jade, you know I joined glee

Omg Jade has my number and she actually asked someone for it. I wonder why she has it, she probably need some kind off answer for geometry. What other reason could there be for her suddenly having my number. As my mind was trying to figure out the reason of Jade's text I got another message.

From Jade: Did you fall asleep again or something? Well doesn't matter I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with me tonight, we could watch a movie, maybe sing a little.

These are those moments that I'm glad it's a text message so she doesn't see how excited I am right now. I try to sound casual in my text.

To Jade: Yeah ofc, idk where you live tho so what time and where?

From Jade: I live on the 27th of bakerstreet and just come around around six. See ya later

I'm so excited I don't even know why but it's so cool that I get to go to Jade's house. I start picking out clothes right away, I want to look hot but not slutty. This is probably going to take me the rest of the day but that doesn't matter. While I'm looking through the things in my closet my mind starts wondering what might happen at Jade's. I have thought about this moment for a long time. I get there she confesses she likes me and we live happily ever after. Even though this probably won't happen it eon't hurt to show her everything I have.

I throw aside all the hideous animal sweaters I have been wearing for the last couple a years. Those are especially for the slushies. I don't want to ruin my clothes by wearing them to school and getting slushies thrown all over them. I realize now that I might not need these ever again, which means I need to go shopping as soon as possible because my wardrobe hasn't changed for years. But if I get Jade it will all be worth it in the end.

**Brittany's POV**

After I kiss Santana goodbye I immediately start planning our date. Today I am going to tell her that I love her. I bought her a necklace with a B on the back so she is always reminded of my love for her. I hope she likes it but knowing Santana very well she probably will.

Most people think I'm stupid and that really does hurt my feelings. Just because I'm notbook smart doesn't mean I am dumb. I know a lot about important things in life like love and I know how to take care of children. I basically raised my little brother all by myself. Not that my mom is one of those assholes who leave their children behind but she has an illness which makes her muscles stop working slowly one by one. Just when I felt tears coming I get a text.

From Santana: Hey beautiful, can't wait till tonight xxxxxxxx

She knows I love it when there are a lot of kisses after her texts it's crazy how well she knows me. And that's exactly why I am planning this date, to show her how much I love and appreciate her. Now all I need to do is cook food and find a good spot to have our picnic date, and I think I know the perfect place.

**Jade's POV**

It was almost six but since I didn't know that much about Tori I didn't know if that ment that she was almost here or that I still have half an hour to get ready. A few minutes later I was standing in front of the mirror king a final check on my appearance. I chose very skinny jeans to go with my black top that made my boobs look really good. After a while I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hey Tori, come in" I smiled

"Hi Jade how nice of you to invite me to your beautiful place, you look really good today! Unless that freaks you out of course then just forget I said that. I really liked your duet with Santana the other day in Glee your voice is really beautiful and..."

I cut her off "Your rambling Vega" I wink "but thanks I like your voice to"

"I'm sorry I tend to do that when I'm nerveus" as soon as she said those words she starts blushing

"Do I make you nerveus" I laugh "well you don't have to be just do what you would normally do when you're with friends"

We make our way to the living room and start to talk, turns out that we actually have a lot in common. I'm now slowly dying to shift the conversation to something more personal.

"Is there anyone special in your life Tori?"

"Well euh I euh" she stutters "no not really, what about you"

"No I haven't found the right girl yet, but I have a feeling it won't be long"

"So it's true then, you actually are a lesbian?"

"Well yeah, people usually think it's just S and B but I am too."

"Well that's... interesting"

"Why?" I ask now paying really close attention to her body language "You know you can tell me everything right"

Really? I didn't think we really we're friends or something"

"Of course we are Tor"

"Well lately I have kinda been doubting my sexuality to."

"But I thought you were really into the captain of the football team, Beck?"

"Yeah well after he kissed me I started wondering I guess"

"Well I can help you if you want, being a lesbian myself and stuff"

"Thanks Jade that means a lot"

We spent the rest of the night talking about music and films we liked the sexuality subject didn't come back. And I didm;t bring it up because I don't want to push her to much. But for one night this was a good star of our friendship and maybe, after what I found out, it will become more.

**I have a lot of tests this week so I'll try and update as much as possible but I don't know how much time I'll have. Any thoughts on Tori and Jade's conversation or maybe an idea for the rest of the story? just review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter probably has a lot of errors, my autocorrect wasn't working so there might be some mistakes but anyway here's a new chapter for you guys**

**No One's POV**

"You can open your eyes now" a very cheery Brittany said

"It's beautiful Britt" Santana answered "you shouldn't have gone through all this trouble but I love it"

"Well I would do anything for you silly, come sit down I brought food"

The two chatted for a while just relaxing and enjoying each others companyA couple a people looked at them a little comfused but they didn't even notice that anymore. The people in Lima just weren't really accepting. After they had eaten all their food Brittany tells Santana to wait while she is going to the car to get something and before Santan can ask what she's gone leaving behind a slightly confused girl.

**Santana's POV**

What is she going to pick up I thought to myself as I see Brittany walking to the car. We already had desert so that can't be it. But before I could think about it more she was back and I could see she brought a present with her.

"This is for you" she tells me "because Santana, I love you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I love just looking at you and I love your smile. I love waking up feeling your arms around me and most of all I just love you."

"Brittany" I say leaning closer "I love you too" and then I kiss her. It's a passionate kiss and I can just feel the love between us and I feel our relationchip grow.

"Well open it"

I open the box and inside of it is a beautiful necklace with a heart. And when I turn it around I see the letters B+S engraved in the back.

"It is beautiful Britt, will you put it on?"

We spent the rest of the night just lying in each others arms. Neither of us said something we just laid there me holding her tightly in my arms. Both thinking about each other and both just capturing the moment we will remember forever.

**Tori's POV**

As I walked through the doors of McKinley on the monday after I spent part of my weekend with Jade I couldn't help feeling quite confident. I don't know why but when she said that she would prevent me from ever getting slushied again I believed her. But when I walked to my locker I saw Beck standing there and I sighed.

"What do you want Beck"

"You and me together at Nozu friday night" he said sounding really confident

"No thank you. now if you'll excuse me I need to get my books"

"What? Why not you seemed into me when you kissed me. What happened?"

"I don't find you as interesting as I thought you were before" I answered making sure to sound really annoyed so he would get the hint and leave me alone. But i don't think he really got the message.

"Well I'll make sure you'll find me interesting again, I'm not giving up so easily"

"Well you should cause I'm not interested" and with that I closed my locker and walked away. I feel a little bit sorry for him but I just don't like him that way. The only reason I kissed him in the first place was to test my sexuality. And yes, I did kinda lie to Jade about being unsure but I didn't want it to look like I was just saying that because she just came out to me. Well I'll just tell her when we hang out again and I hope that that will be very soon. They I feel my phone vibrate.

From Jade: Saw u talkin to Beck, was he bothering u?

To Jade: No just trying to ask my out

From Jade: Trying? So you refused, I'm impressed but I have to admit you look very good today. Where r the animal sweaters

To Jade: Well thank you, you don't look bad yourself either ;) I'll tell you later how about we hang out today after school ur place

From Jade: yeah that's cool I'll see you around

Omg Jade thinks I look good today. Keep yourself intact Tori people are looking at you. What am I talking to myself now, well it doesn't matter because Jade thinks I look good. And I can't wait to hang out with her again. I know it probably is pretty weird to be this excited about hanging out with someone but I don't really have friends so this is special to me. And now I'm probably going to spend the rest of the day thinking about this afternoon and what will happen. I can't wait for school to be over.

**Jade's POV**

Tori wants to hang out again. I am pretty much screaming but I'm also scared the closer we get the more I will have to reveal about myself and I'm not sure I'm ready to tell her the whole story yet. But for know I think I'll get away with just talking about light topics and I'll do my best to avoid any unwanted topics.

Tori is currently driving right behind me because we couldn't just leave her car at school. I catch myself wondering what she's thinking about and most importantly what she thinks about me. Lately I have been thinking about her a lot and I think I'm slowly falling deeper and deeper. Today I'm starting part two of me and Santana's plan: Making Tori see I am awesome girlfriend material. Let's hope this goes well.

**What do you guys think is going to happen? Any suggestions for the upcoming chapter? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is a brand new chapter. Little bit a drama coming up for one of the couples, how will they take it**

**Santana's POV**

My relationship with Britt was improving every day. We were spending a lot of time together since the pick nick date and I didn't mind a single bit but since I know Brittany very well I know something is bothering her. And I'm going to find out what it is. We are currently at my house just talking about the latest gossip on one of the girls o the Cheerios.

"She really should've kept her hair the natural colour, blonde looks shitty on her" I say

"Yeah totally" her reaction isn't as cheery as usual

"What's wrong Britt?"

"It's nothing San let's just watch a movie or something"

"No Britt you know I love you, you can tell me everything"

"Have you told your parents about us"

That question really caught me off guard. I know Brittany doesn't like to hide from my parents but I can't help it. It's not my mom I'm worried about, to be honest I think she figured it out already. It's my dad he really wants me to have a career as a doctor and he doesn't want boys to stand in the way. He's also religious so if I come home with a girl he'll probably disown me. I thought Brittany knew this.

"Britt I'm so sorry but I really can't, you know why"

"No I don't San. I just really don't understand explain it to me" she sounds irritated

"Baby if I tell my dad he will freak out and probably disown me which means he'll also cut me off financially which I just can't afford. I have to think about my future. I'm so sorry honey."

"Well if you continue keeping this a secret from everyone in your family your precious future won't involve me" and with that she storms out of my room leaving me crying on my bed

**Brittany's POV**

When I arrive I almost can't see, tears are streaming down my face. Why can't Santana be open about us. I have always been so patient but I just feel like she doesn't think I'm important enough to tell her parents. Well if she thinks she can just have me for now and dump me when she goes if to university she's so wrong it's all or nothing.

"Hi Lord t, how are you doing today" I always calm down talking to my cat he starts meowing which I know means he is enjoying my company.

"I feel really shitty today because Santana doesn't want to tell her parents about us. What do you think? Should I just let it go or should I fight for this. I feel like I've let her off easy these past months of our relationship and maybe it's about time this I start fighting for what I think is right. Just because I'm not the smartest person doesn't mean she can just walk all over me. On these days I really wish my mom was home. I hate having to ask Tommy to go sleep over at a friend's house just because I want time with Santana. I honestly don't know what to do, please help me Lord T"

After laying with my cat for a while I hear a knock on the door. I walk to the door wondering who it could be. My mom is out for dinner with a friend and it's to early for her to be back. When I open the door I see Santana with red eyes and a large bag.

"They kicked me out" she starts crying "I told them about us and they just kicked me out. Can I stay here"

"Of course honey, come here" I pull her into s tight hug "It's going to be ok, I love you. You are so brave" I just keep whispering those words while holding her tight and kissing her forehead. It is going to be ok it just has to be.

**Tori's POV**

Is it my or is Jade being extra flirtatious today, yes she usually is a little but flirty but today seems different. She's also being extra nice to me, she made me a sandwich and she is asking me if I want something almost every five minutes. Maybe this is just how she is with her friends though I'll just have to stick around longer to determine that. We are currently in a discussion about our movie fir the evening.

"Jadeee" I whine "Why do we have to watch a horror movie"

"Because they're great, I'm sure you're going to like this one"

"No" I pout "I will be scared for the rest of my life"

"Stop pouting Vega, it won't work. If it makes you feel better I'll hold your hand at the scary parts"

"You'll be doing a lot of holding then" I yell at her as she exits the room to get the horror movie. I guess she won't mind doing that and neither will I.

I can feel the warmth of her hand all through my body and I feel my face heat up. I hope she doesn't notice the fact that my face is now red as a tomato. I look to my right to see Jade looking at the screen not missing anything happening on the screen. She doesn't even does as much as wink when a scary moment passes it's like she doesn't even notice it at all. After the movie ends she looks at me and I quickly look away.

"Were you staring at me Vega" she says playfully mocking me

"You wish" I say adding a wink

Suddenly I felt the strong desire to kiss her and never stop. While I was doubting what I wanted to do my curious side got the best of my and out of nowhere I just kissed her, hoping she would kiss me back.

**I am SO sorry for the cliff-hanger but I just couldn't help myself. Any thoughts on the development between Tori and Jade? And what about Santana will her parents supports her in the end? Please review xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second chapter of the day guys I hope you appriciate the amount of updates I managed to do in this period of time. Hope you like the chapter**

**Jade's POV**

Oh my god she's kissing me her lips feel so soft. I kiss her back earning my a very sexy moan from the latina. She is moving her hands through my hair while I move mine up and down her hips. The kiss gets wilder and I feel her tong swipe past my lips I open my mouth moaning at the feeling of her tong brushing against mine. After a while we have to stop kissing to breath.

"Well that was something" I say laughing "are you ok?" I then ask realizing this might be new to her

"I'm more than ok Jade now stop wondering about this being new territory for me and kiss me again"

"Your wish is my command" I say as we start a new make out session this one being ever better than the first one. But unfortunately, after a while, she needs to get home.

"Jade, I don't know what this is but whatever it is please don't tell anyone" she asks sounding very shy

"Yeah of course I understand" I smile "Bye Tor" I give her a quick peck on the lips and she walks to her car.

Damn, I think, she really is something else. In the past I never had a serious relationship but with her it feels different, I actually want to make this work and I'll do anything I can to make sure that she feels comfortable with what's going on. I really care about her. And even though she seems though she has been through a lot of bullying partly by me because I was too afraid to admit my feelings for her. I still need to apologize for making her life a living hell and think I know how I'm going to do that.

**Santana's POV**

When I wake up I feel my eyes burning from crying all evening. I remember everything that happened yesterday, every second and every look my father gave me. But I feel safe now, lying in Brittany's arms. Yesterday was though for me but I didn't want to let down the love of my life. So I when my mom and dad were both home I went downstairs.

"Mom and Dad, I need to tell you something"

"What is it mija"

"You remember my friend Brittany?" knew nod "well she is more than just a friend, she is my girlfriend"

I could slowly see my dad's face expression changing he was now looking at my with hate and disgust in his eyes.

"Get out" he whispered "GET OUT, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN GO PICK UP YOUR CLOTHES AND GO STAY WITH THAT DISCUSTING GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS YOU ARE A DISCRASE" He just kept yelling that I was a disappointment and my mom just sat there she seemed to not know what she was supposed to do. I tried to talk to her

"Mom" I begged "please don't let him do this" But she didn't speak, she didn't even look at me as I was forced upstairs to pack my bags. And that's how I ended up at Brittany's house. I know I won't be able to stay here long. She already has enough problems of her own with her mom and a brother. I really need to start looking for a job.

I start re-packing my bags when I hear a noise indicating that Brittany has woken up.

"What are you doing Santana?"

"I'm packing my bags Britt, after school I'll find another place to stay. Thank you for letting me stay the night"

She gets out of bed and walks up to me "Babe look at me" I look up "you don't need to go anywhere. You are always welcome here it's no trouble at all and after all I love waking up with you anyway"

I knew there was no point in arguing so I grabbed my brush and toothbrush, kissed Brittany and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Jade's POV**

As soos as I get to school I walk to Tori's locker really trying not to run. When I see that she's in fact standing next to her locker I need all my selfdicipline not to run to her as fast as I can.

"Hey Tor" as soon as I said it I realize I almost yelled and Tori looks scared as hell "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"hahaha it's not a problem Jade"

"Well I actually had a question for you" I ask, now I'm just not going to say anything, to built up the tension.

"Well" Tori askes excited "What's the question"

"Would you maybe like to go on a date with my this Friday?" I wisper the word date making sure no one hears.

"Yes I would love to" I feel relieved

"Jeej I'll text you the details"

"Ok" she says while the bell rings "I'll see you around Jade"

I am so releaved she said yes. Ok I didn't really expect her to say no after yesterday but you never know people can be unpredictable. I spoke to a bery sad Santana on the phone earlier who told me a story I never expected to hear. She and Brittany were so good together but still I couldn't believe S came out to her parents just because their secret was bothering Brittany. She is such a brave girl.

When she heard about the progress with Tori she was really happy for me. I pretty much skippen 4 steps of the plan but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I have a date with the beautiful Tori Vega Friday evening and I need to start planning right away. It has to be perfect.

**Kinda short I know but it's better than nothing right? I wanted to do Jade and Tori's date in the next chapter which I will probably post tomorrow. What would you like to happen on the date? Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Tori's POV**

It's almost six a clock and I'm sitting on my ouch nervously waiting for Jade to arrive. I just spent all day choosing the perfect outfit and doing my hair. I really want this date to go perfect. I love to see this new side off Jade where she isn't bullying me but laughing and flirting. I know her feelings towards me might have caused her behaviour and oddly enough I forgive her. I don't even need to hear her reason I just forgive her. Then I hear the doorbell.

"Well hello beautiful"

I don't know how to answer. Jade is looking even more beautiful than usual. Her black dress perfectly hugs her figure and just by watching her I feel warm inside.

"Close your mouth Vega you're going to catch flies"

"You look amazing Jade"

"Well we can't just stay here all night, let's go"

"Wait" I say smoothly getting closer "not before I get a kiss" and I connect our lips for a short but passionate kiss. "Now we can go" I smile and we walk to her car.

While we drive we chat about some of our hobbies and just light topics, we sing along with some songs on the radio. I have never felt this comfortable talking to someone before.

"Oh my god I can't believe you did that" Jade laughs "That's just gross"

"Well I needed a ride and she wouldn't do it if I didn't help her out"

"Next time you're going to call me. I won't let you shave your sisters legs again that's just cruel in many ways"

"I know this song" I say trying to change the subject

_You know I flaunt ya_

_cause girl I really want ya__  
__And you looking nice, got me cooler than a bag of ice__  
__Now freeze, freeze, freeze, now go__  
__Drop it fast and move it real slow, oh!__  
__What?!_

"You can't be serious" Jade laughs "Why do you know the lyrics to this song"

"It's my guilty pleasure" I pout "Like you have an amazing taste in music"

"Well I must inform you that my idol is no other than the king of pop"

"No way" I yeall in excitement "Do you have a cd in your car"

"Damn right I have" and with that Smooth Criminal starts playing.

(**Jade**_, Tori,_**_Both_**)

**As He Came Into The Window****  
****It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo**  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
**She Ran Underneath The Table****  
****He Could See She Was Unable**  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom

**Annie Are You OK**  
So, Annie Are You OK  
**Are You OK Annie****  
**Annie Are You OK**  
****So, Annie Are You OK****  
**Are You OK Annie  
**Annie Are You OK**  
So, Annie Are You OK  
**_Are You OK Annie_**_  
_**_You've Been Hit By_**_**  
**_**_You've Been hit By_**_**  
**_**_A Smooth Criminal_**

"We're here" Jade says as we pull up to a parking lot of a way to fancy looking restaurant.

"Jade you didn't have to do this"

"Stop right there Tori, you don't get to complain about this for even a second. You're special and you deserve the best." We enter the restaurant. "Special reservation for Jade West" she says to a man who leads us to a small private room. When we enter I see a round table with candles standing in the middle.

"Jade this is amazing"

"Only for you my darling" she uses a very seducing voice making me blush.

When I look at the menu I see that the prices are covered. When Jade sees my confused look she just nods and gives me some time to pick a dish. After we order and the man leaves she reached for my hand and grabs it.

"Tori, I have so much to apologize for. I'm sorry for making your life a living hell. I'm sorry that I allowed people to mess with you. I am so so sorry. From now on it won't ever happen again. I hope you can forgive me, I really like you."

"Jade of course I forgive you" I smile reassuring her that I'm telling the truth "Since we started hanging out you have been nothing but amazing to me and I couldn't be happier that you finally chose to be friends and hopefully more. I really like you to Jade but there is one tiny thing I didn't tell you."

"And what's that" she asks raising her eyebrow

"Well remember when I told you I was doubting my sexuality?" she nods "That was I lie, I have known that I'm a lesbian for a while now." I say happy that I finally told her.

"Well I'm glad you are a lesbian, otherwise there would be a minor problem" she laughs.

"Jade" I ask with a nerves voice "Are we like dating now?"

"Do you want us to be dating?" she asks, I nod "Well let me ask you properly then, Tori Vega will you be my girlfriend?" and while she asks that she pulls out a box from her jacket "No worries, it's not engagement ring" she jokes "Just something to remind you that I'll always be there for you.

"Yes Jade I will be your girlfriend" I smile the brightest smile. I can't stop smiling I can feel my face starting to hurt but I'm just really happy. As I open the box I see a simple bracelet with four words on it 'I'll Stand By You'

"Jade it's beautiful, I feel really stupid that I didn't get you anything"

"No worries babe you'll get your change later" I start giggling

"What is it?" she asks clearly afraid she said something to hurt me

"Did I just see a hint of fear in the eyes of Jade West" I tease

"Don't push your luck Vega, I wouldn't torture me. That means no kisses for you, now tell me what you were giggling about"

"You called me babe" I state "But don't worry, I like it"

And with that we start talking about other things again. Embarrassing things from our childhood and things we secretly love. But all that's going on in my mind is that I am now Jade's girlfriend. And nobody's taking that away from me.

When we get back to my place she gets out of the car to open the door for me.

"I didn't think you would be such a gentleman"

"There are so many things you don't know about me baby"

And then we start kissing. Usually I would mind that we're on the street and everybody can see us but with Jade's hands on my hips I can't think clearly. I am leaning back against the car and she's leaning over me pressing me against the door. When I kiss Jade there is so much passion, I never felt like this when I kissed boys and even though I am not ready to reveal this to the whole school yet. I just have a feeling that Jade will wait for me and that we'll be fine. When our kiss breaks she gives me one final peck on the lips and she whispers goodbye. I hear her driving away while I open the door.

When I enter my house, still feeling amazing because of the kiss and the date, I first don't realise there's someone on the couch. When I turn on the light I see clearly. It's Trina and she's not looking happy.

**Jade's POV**

This was the best night of my life, not only is the most amazing person of the world my girlfriend but we also had the most amazing kiss I have ever had, I think to myself as I drive back to my place. She forgave me for all the things I did to her and now that we are in a relationship and also becoming really close friends I have come to learn that we are very similar. I love her so much. Wait, do I really love her. I haven't really thought of that yet. On the other hand I am sure that I'm falling for her, fast. And I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us.

**Srry for the lack of Brittana in this chapter. I just really wanted to describe the date and make sure that Jori has a nice ending, for now. Trina is finally making an appearance, what does she want? **

**Review please xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am having a writers block so this chapter probably won't be really good... But I'm just going to try and write something readable. Hope you enjoy**

**Brittany's POV**

For the last couple a days Santana has been staying at my house which I would normally enjoy very much, and it isn't really bad. But she hasn't been herself lately. And I know she is feeling really bad about the thing that went down with her parents but I just want her to know that I'm here for her and that she can talk to me. Because now she is slowly dying inside and I just can't handle watching her destroy herself. I decide to take het out for a nice dinner. Ii doesn't really matter that it's a school night cause all she does at school is sleeping. If she keeps this up her grades will drop soon.

"Hey Baby" I say as I see her enter the living room "Do you want to go out with me tonight? On a date"

"No" I feel pain but I decide to push a little harder

"But I will be fun, we can talk and sing and just be free for a while"

"I told you I don't want to go" she said in a rather harsh tone

I walk away from the living room not looking at her again. Just because her parents don't accept het sexuality doesn't mean she should shut me out. I don't know how much longer I can take this. If this goes on longer I think I would die. So I call the only person I know capable of really getting to Santana, Jade.

"Hey Jade" I say

"Hi Britt, what's up. How's S"

"Not so good, she doesn't really do anything anymore. And honestly I don't know how much longer I can take this Jade."

"I understand Britt, she's just not being herself lately. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah I thought maybe you could talk to her, she usually listens to you."

"I'll try Britt, really, but I'm not sure if it's gonna work. Have you heard from Tori? I haven't heard from her since Friday and at school she seemed to be avoiding me."

"I don't know Jade sorry. Maybe you could go to her house?"

"Yeah I'll do that thanks Britt and I'll try to talk to Santana."

"Ok thank you bye"

"Bye"

I hang up the phone, now being a little less worried about Santana. Jade will make it better I'm sure I just hope it won't take to long.

**Jade's POV**

After the phone call from Brittany I get kind off worried about Santana. This isn't like her, she's a very strong person. She must feel really shitty about her parents fucking her over but who wouldn't be. But my first priority now is Tori. She hasn't called or texted me back since Friday evening and when I saw her today at school she walked away. There must be something wrong, we had so much fun Friday on our date she can't just be ignoring me now.

I decide to take Brittany's advice and go ti her house. Even though people often say Brittany is stupid she had really good ideas and they usually turn out the right way. Santana is lucky to have someone as special as Brittany. She better not screw it up by letting this parent thing get to her. As I arrive at Tori's house I see an unknown car standing in the driveway. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. An unfamiliar person opens the door but I assume it's family of Tori's because they look alike.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asks sounding annoyed and pissed

"I'm Jade I'm here to see Tori"

"Tori doesn't want to see you" she tells me smirking "So just go away and don't bother her again"

"Why won't she talk to me?" I ask confused "Please let me talk to her"

"She knows all about your dirty little secret. It's not nice you know, cheating on someone when you just got together"

"What the hell are you talking about, I never cheated on Tori"

"That doesn't matter, you aren't welcome here" and she slams the door in my face.

What the hell was that I wonder. I start thinking of how I can fix this. That firl has obviously convinced Tori that I cheates which isn't even true. I look around seeing that there is a path leading to the side of Tori's house. I walk down the path to see a three standing really close to the window. Before really thinking I start climbing the three and when I get to the window I see Tori sitting on her bed.

**Tori's POV**

I have been lying on my bed for almost three days now. The only reason I even got out this morning was because I didn't want to ruin my reputation at school for never missing a class. I know that's not really badass of me but that's who I am. And that person obviously isn't good enough for Jade West.

When we had our date friday I really thought she was into me for a while. But when I got home Trina was waiting for me and she told me about Jade's plans to meet up with another girl after our date. Trina usually isn't home since she is already in college but she was back for the weekend. She also informed me that mom and dad won't be happy about me being a lesbian which I already knew.

But no matter how hard I try I just can't stop thinking about Jade. Trina says she is not goo for me but Friday felt so good. And I still don't know if I should believe that she cheated on me with another girl. When I look up from just starring at my hands and look around I see that I will finally get some answers. Because Jade West is sitting in the three outside of my window.

**I'm sorry for the shitty chapter I'm going to fix Brittana and Jori their problems I swear. Have faith ;) Please review if you like the story**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow I can't believe I'm already at chapter nine, it's been less than a week. I really have no social life ;) To be honest I'm not in a cheery mood today but I'll try to make this a happy chapter. Either way here it the new chapter, hope you like it.**

**Santana's POV**

I feel bad about shutting everyone out, I really do but it's just the way I deal with things. I can see Brittany hurting and I know she might crack at one point. I just need to do something to fix what I'm feeling inside. But for now, I just don't know what to do and I gave up fighting.

Why did my father yell at me. I still don't get it, I always was a good daughter. I have, if I may say so myself, awesome grades and I have friends. I am very good at planning things and I can balance my social life and my school work. Why does he hate me so much now. I have to admit that he wasn't home a lot so we didn't really have a strong bond. But still, I am his daughter and that's all that should count.

And then there's my mom. I could just see her struggling. I feel like she wanted to speak up but she didn't and that is probably the worst. She supported me I could see it in her eyes but she was to afraid to speak up. And that hurt, she didn't want to risk my dad being mad at her for me. She just stayed in her comfort zone and I really hope that she is regretting her decision right now. But I will probably never know. Soon my dad's going to cut me off financially and I won't have a future anymore.

I walk to my room seeing Brittany is in there. I lie down on the bed without saying something and I feel her snuggling close to my not saying anything either. And we just fall asleep peacefully together me in her arms feeling the safest I have felt in a while.

**Tori's POV**

I open the window motioning that she should be quiet. I walk to the hallway checking if trina is asleep and then I return to my room closing the door behind me.

"Why are you here" I ask, but it comes out more harsh then intended and I see the hurt in her eyes.

"I was worries Tor" she whispers "What this girl said isn't true, I would never cheat on you"

"How do I know you're telling the truth"

"You don't" she says with a sigh "But babe you have to trust me"

"Babe?" I ask in a playful tone

"Oh yeah sorry that kind of slipped out sorry. But you have to believe me Tor, I really like you and I'd like to see where this thing between us goes"

"I believe you Jade" and I kiss her "Oh how I missed your wonderful lips" I say closing the gap between us once again. Because we are so caught up in our kiss and the moment we don't hear the door opening until we hear someone clear her throat.

"I though I told you to stay away" Trina says to Jade

"Trina why did you lie about Jade, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I want to protect you Tori, this girl isn't good for you and I won't allow you two being together"

"Who are you to tell Tori who she can and can not date" Jade asks clearly angry but confused

"Euh Jade, meet my sister Trina"

"Are you fucking kidding me, this is your sister?"

"I know but I can't help it either" I reply with a short smile in Jade's direction. It's now when I notice that she is holding my hand. I love it that she is protective of me.

"Hey I'm right here" an angry Trina says "And I want you to get out of our house right now"

"Ok" I answer "let's go Jade"

"NO not you two" Trina yells but I already pulled jade down the stairs "TORI DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE" I hear Trina shout right before we leave the house.

"I hope you came with your car" I tell Jade "cause I don't really feel like walking"

The car right was silent, but the pleasant kind of silent not the awkward kind. I could tell that Jade wanted me to get a chance to get my thought together. And I did need time to do that. I love Trina but she had really gone to far this time. She had no right just making me think Jade didn't want me anymore. I felt miserable, how come she didn't notice that.

As we get to Jade's house I realize I didn't even ask if it was ok if I stayed with her. Suddenly I feel really guilty.

"I'm so sorry Jade I forgot to ask you if I could stay at yours. If I can't that's ok I can find some place to sleep really I don't care"

"What are you rambling about, of course you can stay here Babe. As long and as much as you want"

"But won't your parents get mad?" as I ask that I see her doing a really weird face for a split second that I can't really define.

"My parents don't live here anymore so I get to decide who comes over and when"

"Oh I'm so sorry Jade, I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject"

"It isn't Tor really it has been like this for a long time and I have you now so I won't be lonely all the time anymore."

We enter her house, it's huge. I can't believe Jade just lives here on her own. She really is a responsible person I've always noticed that by the way she doesn't spent to much money and the way she talks, so mature. What kind off parents just leaves their kid like this. And then it hits me, Trina knows about me and Jade. She is going to tell mom and dad and I'll be screwed, they won't accept it for sure. I feel tears coming up and when Jade sees it she walks up to me and hugs me.

"Are you ok Tor?"

I nod

"We'll just go to sleep ok, we can talk tomorrow if you're ready" wow she really is the best girlfriend ever.

"Yeah that's ok, where is the guest bedroom?"

"You can sleep in y bed silly, unless you aren't comfortable doing that. We're not doing anything, I just thought you didn't want to be alone.

"No that's ok I would like to sleep next to you" I say and I start blushing.

We go up to her room. I lend some pajamas from her and we get into her bed. She is holding me from behind and I can feel her body being pressed to mine and I fall asleep almost immediately.

**Well this is the new chapter, I'm so sorry Brittana isn't really fixed yet but at least Jori is back together. Please review if you liked the chapter or the whole story and maybe you have a suggestion or something? xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this chapter now since it was supposed to be longer but I've decided to post this part now and do the second part tomorrow so here's the next chapter for you guys, hope you like it :)**

**Tori's POV**

When I wake up I feel two things. My eyes hurt from all the tears and a still asleep Jade pressed against my back with her arms wrapped around me. Slowly all yesterdays events come back. I still can't wrap my head around what happened, my sister lied to me about Jade and is probably telling my parents about my lesbian relationship right now. But I decide that I don't care, all I care about is this beautiful girl next to me who's arms I am lying in.

I carefully detach myself from her arms and walk downstairs to her kitchen. I am on a mission. To make Jade breakfast in her own kitchen which I have never seen before. I look into all the drawers and try to find the fridge when feel someone grabbing me from behind. I panic but when I feel soft lips on my neck I turn around to kiss the intruder on the lips.

"Morning beautiful" she whispers

"Morning" I say kissing het again "I was going to make you breakfast"

"You don't even know how to turn on anything around here" she laughs "You were walking around in the dark"

"Well" I try to argue, but I realize she's right "You have to make me breakfast then"

"Sure thing babe, what do you want?"

"Just make me your best breakfast" I smile

"Your wish is my command"

And she starts cooking. She makes a batter and grabs a pan out of one of the many closets. She was right, I would've never found all the equipment to even make a bowl of serial. She is now baking the pancakes looking very sexy while she does it. Her eyes are constantly watching the pancakes making sure they don't burn which gives me the opportunity to watch her. She has a perfect ass, she is one wearing a large t shirt and underwear so I can see all of her legs and a small part of her abs. Her skin is very pale and the contrast with her black hair looks amazing. When she starts to notice that I am looking at her she puts away the pan and walks toward me.

"See something you like, Vega?" she asks seductively

"I euh I" I can feel my face turning bright red

"No worries babe I understand, I am amazing"

She is teasing me and I'm trying to not give in but when she licks her lips I just can't stop myself and I crash into her smashing our lips together in a heated kiss. While we kiss my arms are around Jade's neck and my hands are in her hair and her hands are on my hips slowly sliding up and down. She lifts me up and puts me on the kitchen counter never interrupting our kiss. When we have to stop to breath I look into her beautiful green eyes.

"Breakfast is ready babe" She tells me as she walks away to get two plates. She is such a tease but I am actually looking forward to a relaxing day together even though I know I'll have to explain what happened yesterday. After we finish breakfast we cuddle together on the couch and after a while I feel ready to talk about the day before. When I start talking I can see that Jade's happy and proud that I start talking about it myself.

**Jade's POV**

"Jade I want to tell you about yesterday" Tori says and I just kiss her head and grab her hand.

"That girl who entered my room, that was my sister and she isn't a really accepting person. She is also very selfish which might be why she was jealous that I was in a relationship. I think she saw us at the car together or something because when I came home she was sitting on the couch looking at me"

**Start flashback**

"I don't even know what to think of you right now" Trina says to Tori and she storms out of the house leaving Tori behind. After a while she comes back and says.

"I hope that Jade wasn't your girlfriend or something because I just saw her meeting this other girl at a restaurant"

"That isn't true" Tori replies "She would never do that"

"Well she is doing it right now little sis so think you need to reconsider who you want to hang out with because this girl is obviously just playing with you"

It is silent for a while and when Tori stands up to go to her room Trina interupts

"The fact that this person cheated on you isn't even the worst part Tori. This person in a girl. Are you a lesbian or something"

Tori doesn't reply

"Well congratulations, mom and dad never liked you anyway and now they're officially going to hate you. You know how much they hate homosexuals right. They pretty much want them to be put in a special center until they die"

Tori runs upstairs crying and stays there for the rest of the weekend. And she goes up to her room again immediately after school on Monday. What Tori doesn't know is that Jade is downstairs having a conversation with Trina. She just continues crying and crying.

**End flashback**

"And now my parents are probably going to hate me" Tori says now crying. I turn her around so that I can hold her tighter.

"It will be ok Babe I'll make sure that everything is ok" I just keep whispering those words into her ear while she is crying slowly calming her down.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Jade, I know this is really early and you don't have to day it back but I love you. You make me really happy."

"I love you to Tori, I really do. You also make me happy but it's so much more than that, when I'm with you I feel save and you are beautiful in everyway"

I can't believe we just declared our love for each other, this is the first time even that I've said I love you to someone and really meant it. We really belong with each other. But even though I just want to stay here with Tori all day, I can't. I have to go talk to Santana so I call Brittany to see if she can come over to hang out with Tori.

**So this was it, I'll try to update tomorrow and in that part Jade will finally go and help Santana get her shit together. Hope you're having a nice weekend and if you like the story please review. Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Brittany's POV**

I said goodbye to Santana and left the house to go to Jade's, she called me to ask if i could hang out with Tori so she could talk to Santana. I really hope she can help because if not I am not very positive about our future. I don't know if I can handle Santana if she is going to be this depressed from now on. I loves her for her positive side but now she just lies on the couch saying and doing nothing.

I arrive at Jade's place and see that she is already gone. When I ring the doorbell Tori comes to open the door and she doesn't look to great.

"Hey Tori" I smile "are you ok?"

"Hey Brittany, yeah I'm fine Jade made it better" she smiles when she talks about Jade. I'm so happy that they're happy together.

"I brought us something to drink" I hold up the bottle of vodka

"I don't really drink Britt but thank you" she smiles

We walk to the living room and try to find a movie we can watch but all we see are horror movies so we decide to just watch MTV. After a while I walk to the kitchen to get two glasses and the bottle of alcohol.

"Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Well I don't know" she seems to be thinking for a while before she says "Why not, just don't give me to much"

I smile, this is going to be a fun night.

**Jade's POV**

I am now at Brittany's place and I'm glad I have the spare key because Santana wasn't opening the door. I walk through the door ans through to the living room where I see Santana lying on the couch surrounded by empty bags of chips and ice cream. When I come closer I see she's asleep and judging by the state of her face she has been crying. I gently try to wake her up.

"Hey S wake up dude"

She slowly opens her eyes looking shocked when she sees it's me

"We need to have a serious talk S, I'm not letting you live your life like this"

"I am so sorry" and with that she starts crying uncontrollably and I hug her while she cries on my shoulder. After she has stopped crying, she starts to talk.

"I don't know how you do it J, your parents dumped you and you're still living a normal life surviving all by yourself. How do you do it? How do you accept the fact that your parents don't love you anymore"

"You of all people should know that even though I seem to be doing ok on the outside I actually feel like shit S. I never accepted anything I just learned how to live with the pain and disappointment. And I found love again now with Tori and she is all I need. You know Britt will always be there for you S but you have been treating her like complete shit."

"I don't even know why she stays with me anymore, I disappointed her and she can get so much better" A single tear runs down her face

"She loves you" I say "And you love her, I'm sure you guys can make it work. Are you completely sure that your parents aren't going to change their minds" I ask because it was only a couple a days ago

"My dad definitely won't but my mom looked like she wasn't agreeing with my father. I just doubt that she will stand up for me"

"We'll see San and in the mean time me and Britt will be here to support you every step of the way. Now how about some horror movies" I look at her knowing that that is exactly what she needs right now.

**Tori's POV**

I feel really funny now. I think I might have had to much to drink because me and Brittany are laughing at something, that isn't even that funny, uncontrollably hard and loud. Everything feels so nice and cheery I just want to stay like this forever. I wasn't going to drink at first but after a while I gave in and started drinking anyway. The rest of the evening is kind of blurry.

I remember me and Britt doing body shots, she is a very special girl. Her way of thinking may sound childish but I discovered that it always has a deeper meaning. She also isn't ashamed of anything. She gets really clingy when she's drunk like right now she is only wearing a tank top over her bra and she is all over me.

"You are really hot Tori, if we didn't have girlfriends I would totally kiss you right now. But I'll tell you now just to warm you that Jade is the jealous type. So don't even flirt with other people a little bit or let them flirt with you because they will die a painful death"

"Thank for the heads up Britt" I laugh

This evening with Brittany really was great, I had so much fun and I had never imagined to be hanging out with one of the popular girls. It's amazing how much everything has changed in such a short period of time but I can't stop wondering what will happen if Jade and I come out officially as a couple, if she even wants to go public with me.

**I am so sorry that this is such a short chapter but I had to go to my grandma's party and I was stoned pretty much the rest of the day so I didn't have time to write. Tori is having doubts about Jade being proud to have her and Brittany and Santana still need to talk. I'll try to update soon, please review xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Brittany's POV**  
This is when she is going to break up with me, I think to myself. She talked with Jade and realized she could do a lot better and she is dumping me. I wouldn't blame her though because I am the reason she even is in this mess to begin with. I told her that I didn't like hiding from her parents and that's why she told them. I should've never said that, now I ruined her life. She should break up with me, it's the right thing to do.  
"Hey San" I say as I enter the house  
"Hey Britt" she yells from the living room "Come here we should talk"  
When I enter the living room my mouth drops, there are candles everywhere and there is romantic music playing.  
"I know I have a lot to make up for Britt and that this won't be enough but I promise that I will keep apologizing as long as you want me to. I'm so sorry that I almost ruined our relationship by being so sad about my parents but I just felt really lonely and..."  
She can't finish her sentence because I pull her close and give her a passionate kiss. We kiss for a while and I try to put all my emotions in the kiss.

"San, you don't have to shut me out every time something bad happens. I know this was partly my fault, I shouldn't have made such a bog deal out of the whole parent thing but what happened happened and we can't turn it back. We just have to move forward from now on. I love you so much San I will never let you go"

"I love you to Britt and don't ever think this is your fault. I needed to tell them anyway and this was just the moment to do it. I can't thank you enough, I stayed at your house, I never helped you and I just made your life harder. From now on I will be helping more and I'll be more open about my feelings"

She leads me to the table where there is a home-made dinner waiting.

"Did you make this yourself"

"Yes, I can cook you know" she winks and I just smile because the old Santana is starting to come back.

**Tori's POV**

"Hey babe I'm back" I hear Jade yell from the hallway.

"Hey Jade, is everything ok?"

"Yeah S is on her way back to her old self" She smiles, I love it when she smiles.

"Jade I kinda need to talk to you about something that has been bothering me a little bit"

"What's up sweetie"

"Do you want to be official, like at school and everything"

"I do Tor I really do but are you sure you want to. Not to be rude but you're not really popular now"

"I thought you would say that" I start crying "You don't" sob "want to be seen" sob "with me" and I run up to the guestroom. When I get there I let myself fall on the bed and a couple a seconds later I hear someone opening the door.

"Why do you say that Tor" I can hear her crying "You know I love you, I just thought this would be easier for you but if you are ready I do want to come out to the world. I want everybody to know that the most beautiful girl in the world is mine. I love you so much tori"

I sit up straight and look her in the eyes "I love you to Jade, so much" and I hug her, I don't know how long we sit there but I don't care, I feel safe in Jade's arms.

**Santana's POV**

When I wake up it takes me some time to realize that I'm in Brittany's bed with my arms wrapped tightly around the girl. Yesterday we talked about a lot of things and we made a connection we never made before. I have never felt more sure about this relationship. This girl is all I need and if my parents can't accept that then that's their loss. I also discovered that I have been ignoring everything in this house for the past couple a days. I haven't even said hi to Brittany's mom and I feel really shitty about that.

When Brittany and I both showered we go downstairs to make breakfast and Mrs. Pierce is sitting at the dining table.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce" I say shyly "I'm so sorry I've been ignoring you for the past couple a days. I will make it up to you I swear"

"It's ok dear, Brittany told me that you had a lot on your mind"

"Yes, I was going to some problems but I'm ok now" I reassure her "Is it ok if I stay here for a while? I will help with all the courses and stuff and I can help with other things, whatever you want"

"It's ok Santana you don't have to do that much, but it would be nice if you clean up after yourself once in a while"

"I will not disappoint you"

When Britt and I drive to school I grab her hand and smile at her. So much has changed since today and yesterday and even though I still have a lot to make up for I already did the first step and the rest will follow soon.

**Jade's POV**

I pick up Tori to go to school, I can she that she's nervous so I grab her hand.

"Are you sure about this babe?"

"Yes I am sure" she says trying to sound convinced "I already sort of came out to my parents so I'm sure I can handle the school. By the way Jade can we step by my place after school to grab some of my stuff"

"Yeah sure just help me remember" I smile at her reassuringly

Last night we decided that Tori will be staying at my place for a while because she doesn't feel comfortable going back to her own place yet. I'm sure this won't be a problem, we've been living with each other for like 2 days now and it's going fine. And of course I love waking up with her in my arms so that's a plus. But first we've got to focus on today. I'm sure I'll be fine, id the jogs hate on my Santana will teach them a lesson but Tori is very fragile and I'm scared for her.

When we arrive at the school I grab her hand.

"Ready?" I ask

"As ready as I'll ever be" and we walk into the school together

**That was chapter twelve for you guys, what did you think? What will happen when Jade and Tori come out to the whole school. Hope you guys liked it, please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tori's POV**

I saw everybody looking at us, they were starring. Nobody said a word. Jade and I just walked through the school hand in hand as everybody looked at us. When we got to her locker she looked at me.  
"I'll see you in Glee ok? If anyone bothers you, let me know" and she gives me a quick peck on the lips.  
"Ok I love you see you in Glee"  
"Love you to babe"  
When I walked to my class I could hear people talk about me. They weren't even trying to whisper and as soon as I came into the classroom people started asking questions.  
"Tori are you gay" I hear someone scream  
"Well it doesn't matter Jade is just messing with her" A boy who I have never seen before yells back. That was the reaction I was expecting; people thinking that Jade was just messing with me. And this is what I am afraid of. Because there still is a part inside of me that thinks that what those people say is true. And I really want to trust Jade but I just can't give her a hundred per cent.

**Jade's POV**

When the final bell rings before lunch break I go to Tori's locker but she's not there and I feel like there's something going on. I go to the place which is her favorite place to go when she is sad; the auditorium. But she isn't there. I start thinking and realize that this is exactly the place she thought I would go to find her. So I go to the football field and find a crying Tori sitting in the stands.  
"What's wrong babe?"  
"They're right" she cries "You're just playing with me"  
"What do you mean Tor don't you know I love you"  
"You're just messing with me this can't be happening. Good thinks don't just happen to me. This isn't real"

"What the hell Tori" I was slowly getting enough of her now believing that I love her "I do love you but you just keep doubting me, why do you do that? I feel like shit because you just seem to not accept me and here you are just crying about something that isn't even true. I'm out of here" And I walk away leaving Tori behind. I don't want to look behind me and I have to really control myself to keep looking forward. Tori has gone to far. I get that she is insecure and everything but I have shown her many of times that I love her. She is living at my house for fucks sake. I can't focs on my classes for the rest of the day, all I can think about is Tori. She hasn't shown up to any of her classes yet and I am starting to get worried again.

My mind is telling me to just focus on the teacher and ignore Tori's absence but I just can't. Even though we are fighting right now, at least I think we are, I still care where she is. After searching for a while after school I decide to just go home, and maybe she'll just be at my place but when I get there she isn't there. Where could she be, I ask myself. And then I remember; we were going to step by her house to get her stuff. I run to the car and go to her house hoping that nothing bad has happened.

**Tori's POV**

Jade's right; I shouldn't be sad but I can't help it. I need to take my mind of everything that happened with Jade so I decide to skip the last hours of school to pick up my stuff from my house. When I get there I don't see a car outside so I'm hoping that nobody's home. There's a reason that I have waited so long to come back, I wasn't ready. But when I enter the house my worst fear becomes the truth. I see my parents standing in the kitchen watching me in shock. My dad walks up to me with a bottle of wine in his hand. I don't know what to expect so I just stand there and out of nowhere he hits me on my head with the bottle of wine and everything goes black.

**Jade's POV**

I am driving way to fast but I just can't stop thinking about what might have happened when Tori went to her place. I don't know her parents very well but they made Trina so they much be crazy. I almost hit a boy on his bike and he screams at me. I turn around to yell at him and when I look back at the road I see a traffic light and I just can't turn anymore and I crash into it. I open my eyes and see that I am magically alive but my car isn't but in this stressful moment I decide to exit my car and run to Tori's place, there's only one Tori.

I see some people look at me weirdly which isn't strange since I just stepped out of my car after hitting a traffic light and I am now running down the street. When I get to Tori's house I decide to try and look through a window first and what I see is terrifying. Tori is sitting in a chair but if she wouldn't be tied to it with robes she would've fallen. She isn't moving and from my point of view it looks like she is unconscious. And in the kitchen are her parents, just standing there like nothing is happening.

But then I see Tori waking up and her father walking up to her. He slaps her hard across the face and starts screaming. I can't take this any longer so I call 911

"Hello, I have an emergency..."

**I am really sorry but I just had to do this cliffhanger it was a perfect moment. Just let me know what you think about the story so far, hope you're enjoying it. xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter for you guys there is more Brittana in this one, the four girls will also have some moments together. Hope you'll enjoy **

**Jade's POV **

Why am I not hearing cars from the police or something coming. I can't believe this shit, I called like five minutes ago and Tori is still inside her house with her crazy parents. I know they need time but this is important. I don't know how long I can stand this. I can barely look through the window just to see that Tori is still 'sitting' in the chair. I turn around and see that a couple a cars just drove around the street corner. When they come closer I see that they are police man and woman but they are in disguise. One of them walks up to me.

"Hello madam could you please explain the problem with more details than on the phone"

"Yes sir of course. My girlfriend went to her house to grab some of her stuff but her parents don't accept her sexuality. So I think that when she came home they grabbed her and tied her to a chair. You can see her from this window"

He looks through the window and nods then he walks over to his colleagues. Two of them walk up to the front door and wait a while. Just when I start wondering what they're doing they kick through the door and hold up their guns.

"Arms where we can see them, you are under arrest"

**Tori's POV **

I don't know how long I've been tied to this chair. Every time I wake up my father hits me again making me lose consciousness. I've started to lose hope of anyone finding me. I thought Jade might start looking for me but apparently she is still pissed about my behavior earlier today, and I can't blame her. I can feel myself waking up again it's really painful. And just when I see my father walking up to me with a big pan I can hear the door crack behind me and I hear a man yelling to my dad. He looks really scared and when the two men get closer I can se why; They both have a gun and handcuffs.

While the first two men arrest my parents a woman walks up to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I answer honestly "But my head does hurt a bit"

"That's good news, we will need some details of what happened today but first we'll take you to the hospital" I nod and walk with her. Just before they close the doors of the ambulance I hear a voice I wasn't expecting.

"Wait! Can I drive with her?" It's Jade's voice and before anyone can really answer she is sitting next to me holding my hand.

"Are you ok baby? I was so scared, did they hurt you because I will kill them"

"Jade look at me" I smile at her "I am fine, how did you know where I was"

"I went looking for you and remembered you were going to pick up some stuff, but that's not important. We'll just talk in the hospital, for now just rest" She lightly squeezes my hand and looks at me with love in her eyes. She really is the best girlfriend in the world.

"I love you" I say

"I love you to"

**Brittany's POV **

"Oh my god Tori are you ok" I yell when I walk into the hospital room, Jade called Santana and told her about what happened.

"I'm ok Britt, no worries"

"Those assholes" I hear Santana whisper from behind me "Who the fuck does something like this, it's sick"

I totally agree. When Santana told me what happened to Tori I couldn't believe it. Why would parents do something like that. I know that Santana's parents kicked her out to but torturing is a whole different level. I hope that these people will be locked up for the rest of their lives but I can't imagine how difficult this is for Tori. She loves her parents but still they do something this horrible.

Jade speaks up "Don't talk to loud guys she has a concussion" It's cute that she's so protective of Tori. She is holding her hand constantly and sometimes she gives her a quick kiss.

"Jade will you come outside with me for a bit please" Santana asks. Jade looks at Tori and she nods.

"Yeah sure S"

Now I'm alone with Tori. I walk to her bed and sit on the chair next to it.

"Are you really ok Tor, not just physically but emotionally?" I just had to ask it.

"Yeah Britt I'm ok, of course I feel shitty about my parents doing this but I should've known. It was stupid of me to go back but it's ok now. Jade was there on time and I don't think he would've killed me" She gives me a weak smile.

"If you need to talk I'm always here, you know that right"

"Thank you Britt, and by the way did you see what Mr. Schuester was wearing today? Even for him this was an ugly ass shirt" We laugh and start talking about lighter topics.

**Santana's POV **

"Hey J, I need to ask you a question"

"Yeah sure S, anything"

"I was thinking about visiting my mom when my dads not home" I can see Jade looking at me suspiciously "She seemed not sure about throwing me out so I thought that I could maybe save the relationship I had with my mom. There wasn't really anything there with my dad anyway"

"Yeah I get where you're coming from, do you want me to come with you for support"

I wasn't really sure what I wanted. But it would be nice to have some support since I don't know what my mom's going to say.

"Yes that would actually be really great, thanks J. I know you have a lot on your mind right now and this really means a lot."

"I'm always there for you when you need me S"

We hug, which we haven't done in a while. It feels really good; hugging a friend and just forgetting what's going on in your life. But we have to get back to reality when we see a police officer entering Tori's room. Brittany comes outside.

"Jade, Tori only wants you in there" I smile at Jade. It's great that we both found love and we now are in relationships with amazing girls.

"Let's go to the cafeteria Britt, I'll buy you a sandwich or something you must be hungry"

"Like a date" she says winking

"Definitely"

**The whole police part is definitely improvised. I honestly don't know how they do these things in real life but whatever. The conversation with the officer will reveal something we didn't know yet about Tori, what could it be? Next update coming soon, please review xoxo **


	15. Chapter 15

**Tori's POV**

I can see Jade coming in and that makes me feel a bit saver. She sits next to me and grabs my hand giving it a light squeeze. The officer looks at me and starts asking questions.

"So miss Vega, this might be difficult for you but I really need to know the answer to these questions to make sure that your parents are judged right"

I nod not able to answer

"So first I need to know if your parents had a stable relationship"

I sigh slightly and hold Jade's hand tighter "No they didn't, at all. My dad was away a lot because of his job and my mom used to have a new side boyfriend every time he left for a while. They usually stayed at the house and my sister and I needed to be quiet or my mom would get really angry. She also disposed the boyfriends every time my dad came back." I can feel tears stinging in my eyes and my vision's getting blurred.

"It's ok to cry Tor" I hear Jade say "I'm right here I'll hold you" And then I collapse into her crying my eyes out against her shoulder while she keeps telling me that it'll be ok and that she's here for me.

"Miss Vega, do you know why your parents did what they did? And have they ever done something like this before?"

"They did it because they don't like that I'm dating Jade. They think I'm just a stupid dyke that doesn't deserve to be alive. They have never done anything this bad before. My mom has slapped me like five times my whole live but I thought that that was normal"

"We will make sure that they get locked up, if that's what you want?"

I just nod and the officer leaves. I look at Jade and try to make space in the hospital bed so she can lay here with me. When I feel her hugging me from behind and holding me safely in her arms I fall asleep and I stay asleep for a long time which hasn't happened in a while.

**Jade's POV**

I am holding the most beautiful girl in the world and I feel really guilty about our fight. I didn't know that all of these things were going on in her life and I feel like shit because I just assumed that her life was great. I should've knows that her constant smile could've meant that she was hiding her sadness but I was to caught up in my own shitty life to even think about hers.

Even after we started dating I just thought that her life was fine. I never really saw her mom or dad around and now that I think about it I wasn't at her place often. I just feel so sorry for her, she is a wonderful girl and she doesn't deserve her parents treating her the way they did. Since the moment we came into the hospital an idea has been on my mind a lot and I think I'm going to ask Tori about it soon. I'd really like her to move in with me. We've been doing fine for the last couple a days so why not make it permanent.

I know it's a big step but I really love Tori so much it hurts. I know the perfect way to ask her but it'll have to wait another day since it needs preparation. The doctors say that Tori will be able to go to school tomorrow so that will be the perfect day to ask. Now I just need the perfect song.

**Santana's POV**

I feel bad about stealing Jade away from her girlfriend but they both said that it was fine and Britt is with her keeping her company while me and Jade go talk to my mom. Or maybe just try because we both have no idea what she is going to say or do. When we get to my place I see that my dad isn't home so we have time to talk to my mom which is great but ir scares me. This moment will make a big difference in my life because either I will be going on without my parents or I'll at least have a mother.

"Are you ready S?" Jade asks

"As ready as I'll ever be" I say as I ring the doorbell. When my mom opens the door she looks shocked.

"Your dad isn't here"

"That's ok I'm here for you" I say while entering the house and walking to the living room "So how have you been mom"

"I am fine Santana, is this your new girlfriend now" I am surprised by her disgusted tone, I really thought she was on my side.

"No mom I'm still with Brittany, I love her like I told you before"

"I don't understand"

"What don't you understand? I am in love with someone and yes this person is a girl but that doesn't change that I love her and she loves me and we are going to build a future together. It's exactly the same thing as my loving a boy. I don't see what the problem is"

"Please leave the house Santana, and don't come back ever again"

I storm out but Jade stays behind and when I'm about to open the front door I can hear her scream at my mom

"Who do you think you are. You have an amazing daughter, her grades are great, she doesn't drink she is a responsible teenager but just because she is in love you just dumb her. She is in love! What the hell did she do wrong you really need to start questioning your motives because this is bullshit"

And then she comes through the door and we walk out together. I do feel a little sad but I know that with the help of Brittany I will be able to pull through this and we will make it.

**Tori's POV**

I walk through the doors of my school with Jade's hand in mine and I never felt so confident. The incident with the police stayed on the low so nobody is talking about that and most of the students are now used to me being with Jade. When we get to my first class she gives me a kiss and I enter the room. I see Santana and Brittany talking and laughing with each other and that makes me happy. When the day is almost over I actually am excited to go to glee club.

When I get there everybody is there already and I sit down next to Jade. She takes my hand in hers and kisses me sweetly. When Mr Schuester finally shows up he announces that somebody would like to sing a song and I am surprised to see Jade standing up.

"This one is for you Tori, I love you"

_Oh thinking about our younger years_  
_There was only you and me_  
_We were young and wild and free_  
_Now nothing can take you away from me_  
_We been down that road before_  
_But that's over now, you keep me coming back for more_

**The song will continue in the next chapter. I also think I want to include something like nationals or maybe another singing competition but I'm not sure yet. Hope you liked the chapter? Please review xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for the late update but I've been really ****busy hope you guys can forgive me, I'm also working on a new but long one-shot. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Btw the song Jade's singing is Heaven by Bryan Adams**

**Jade's POV**

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it had to believe, we're in heaven _

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it here in you heart_

_It isn't to hard to see, we're in heaven_

I look at Tori and see that she's got tears in het eyes. I walk up to her and ask

"Tor I really love you and with everything that has been going on I would like to ask you if you want to move in with me"

Tori starts crying, she stands up and wraps her arms around me.

"I love you to Jade, so much" I can hear an aahw coming from the members of the glee club "And I would love to move in with you"

And we kiss. It's not a needy kiss but just to show each other that it'll be ok. I try to put as much emotion in the kiss as I can but when the kiss gets really heated I ear Mr Schuester coughing behind us. I turn around to see that everyone is looking at us with shocked faces.

"Euh sorry guys" I say "We got carried away"

"You guys are so cute" Cat giggles

"Omg can I plan you wedding" I hear a boy say, I think his name is Kurt.

I laugh and go sit down with my girl. I can't wait till she comes to live with me officially. I know that we still need to go to court but we'll battle through it together. I look at her and smile, she smiled back and I can't hear what Schuester is saying anymore because I just stare in her eyes.

**Santana's POV**

That was so sappy. I still can't believe I just watched Jade West singing a love song, it's cute thought. I think I should do something like this to Britt soon. To thank her for everything she had done. She is currently sitting on my lap and my arms are wrapped around her waist. After Glee we're going to pick up her little brother. Lucas doesn't know that me and Britt are together like a couple yet and I don't know if she wants him to know that.

"Britt" I whisper "This might be a weird question but does Lucas know that we're a couple?"

"Yes of course silly" She laughs "I told him I had a crush on you before we even were together officially"

I smile at her, the way she thinks is amazing. She is really open about everything and she never judges people. I wish more people would be like her. Glee club is over so we go to my car and drive to Lucas' school.

"Hey little man" Brittany says as her brother comes running towards us "Look who I brought with me"

"Santana" He yells excited as I give him a hug "You arent sad anymore" he states "Now I'm happy too"

"Indeed little man and now we can go get some ice cream if you want"

We get to the ice cream bar and we order, when we sit down Lucas immediately starts eating his ice cream

"Britt, I need to tell you something" I say smiling so she knows it's something positive

"What is it San?"

"Well, I haven't told this to anyone but I have been looking for a job and yesterday I got a call from Nozu and they want to hire me"

"That amazing San" She hugs me "Im so proud of you" We kiss and I see a couple a people look at us with either confused or annoyed faces.

"Why are those people looking at you like that Britt and San?" Lucas asks sounding really confused

"I'm not sure little man" I say as I out him on my lap "But some people don't like it when two girls are together, they think it's wrong"

"That's weird, those people aren't really smart are they?"

I laugh "No they aren't" He is such a bright boy. I smile at Brittany and she's smiling too. When we head home I can tell that she's really proud of her little brother and, of course, so am I.

**Tori's POV**

As I enter my new home I can't help but smile. I look around and this time I look at house differently because this is where I will be waking up every day in the arms of my amazing girlfriend

"What are you holding behind your back" I ask because a very content looking Jade si slowly approaching me with both hands on her back

"It's for you" she says as she hands me a little box. When I open it I see a key. "Now you have your own key" She says and she kissed me. I kiss her back and we go to the couch slowly lying down. We keep kissing as my hands slowly start exploring Jade's amazing body. I out my hands under her shirt on her abs and it feels amazing. I start to breathe a little heavy and I need to stop kissing her for a second. When I look up I see a very hot looking Jade lying on top of me. She starts kissing my neck and I moan. She is making little circles with her fingers on my stomach and I groan at the feeling.

"Babe, are you sure about this?" Jade asks sounding a little bit worried

"Definitely" I answer as I kiss her again

She lifts me up and carries me up the stairs to our bedroom. While she puts me down on the bed she looks at me with her beautiful eyes. I start kissing her again and I lift her shirt over her head to reveal her beautiful body. We make love the rest of the day and after a while we fall asleep in each others arms. This was perfect and I wouldn't change this moment. But I can't help but feel worried because I think I am now officially addicted to Jade West.

**I decided not to wright the whole Jori love scene because I ****don't have experience myself and it would probably sound stupid. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon. Please review xoxo **


	17. Chapter 17

**I am sorry that this took so long, life got in the way. The next chapter will be the last one. I am working on some new stories. But anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Jade's POV**

Last night was amazing, I feel so connected with Tori right now. We are going on a double date tonight with Britt and San. Brittany already talked to her but I feel like Santana doesn't know her at all and I want to change that. But first I want to lay here with my girlfriend in our bed. It feels so good to say that. I am lying here with tori in my arms, she looks adorable when she's asleep.

I can feel that she's waking up because she isn't breathing as slowly as she was and she starts to move.

"Hey babe" I say

"I feel sore" she smiles "I love you"

"Love you more" I give her a light kiss on her cheek

"Was I really bad Jade" she says turning red

"You were great babe" I move her so that she's facing me and kiss her on the lips softly. I wrap my arms around her and she puts her head on my shoulder. We stay like this for a while until I look up at the clock and see that it's already 2.

"We need to get up babe, we have double date to get to"

"Ok, I'll just go shower" she winks "Want to join me"

I walk to the bathroom, preparing might take longer than usual this time.

**Santana's POV**

Me and Britt get to the restaurant and we see that Jade's already here, her car is in the parking lot and it is hard to miss. When we enter Tori and Jade wave at us and we walk up to them. I am holding Britt's hand and it just feels right. I haven't really talked to Tori but she makes my best friend happy so there must be something special about her. They are sitting very close to eachother talking an laughing.

"Hey guys" I smile "How is it going"

"Great" There is something about the way she is smiling and I know exactly what it is, I decide to try and tease Tori and see how she reacts "You totally did it yesterday" I say

"Oh my god" Tori is turning bright red and hiding her face in Jade's shoulder. I start laughing "No problem though, it was about time"

"San" Britt looks at me "Be nice"

We sit down and quickly start talking. I can see what Jade sees in Tori, she is a great girl and makes her a better person. I just never expected this the way they look at each other is nothing but love.

"I still don't know the real reason you guys joined Glee" Tori askes

"Well" I start "Jade here, had a crush on someone and made us all join"

She laughs "That's so cute babe" she kisses Jade "You should stay though your voices are amazing"

"Santana and I won't leave" Jade says

"And why's that" I wonder

She looks from me to Britt and then to Tori "Because we're both whipped"

"That's True" I laugh. It really is, Tori and Brittany love Glee way to much for either of us to ever leave. I look around the table and see Tori looking at her phone confused. Jade looks at the screen and looks very angry

"That little piece of shit"

"What's wrong" Brittany asks

"Read this" Tori hands us the phone and I can't believe what it says

From Beck: Hey babe, dump Jade and come to my place. I can show you what a real man looks like and help you get straight

I see that Tori looks crushed and I can't believe that I dated Back. Yes it was a long time ago but still. I call him and as soon as he picks up I start yelling in the phone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing. You are so stupid I can't believe you. I you don't leave Tori the fuck alone I will kill you with my bare hands."

I hang up the phone and see three shocked faces looking at me

"What" I ask annoyed

"That was so cute honey" Britt says

"Thank you so much Santana" Tori adds and Jade just smiles at me. I know that this means a lot to her.

"Guys, we do need to talk abut something serious" Jade says "What is it with mr Schuester and vests" we all start to laugh and enjoy the rest of the night

**Jade's POV**

I drive to Santana's house because I need her help. Everything that has happened in my life since a couple a weeks ago has been awesome and now I just feel like my life is complete. But yesterday I realized that there is one last thing missing. And that's why I am now at my best friends house asking her for help once again.

"Hey S"

"Hey Jade, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I've been thinking and I need you to help me plan something special"

"Ok sure, what is it?"

**We'll find out in the next and final chapter ;) Hope you enjoyed, please review xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Jade tells Santana that she wants to propose and Jade proposes, that's the end. Might wright epiloge but I'm not sure

**Santana's POV**

"I want to propose" Jade says sounding confident

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am, she is the one for me and I just want to spend the rest of our lives together"

"That's awesome J, congrats" I smile, I really am happy for her and Tori brings out the best of her "So, why do you need me?"

"To make it the best proposal ever of course, and to ask you if you would like to be my maid of honor"

"Yes of course J I am so honored we will make this proposal perfect"

"Damn right we are" she smiles and we start planning the proposal

"I'm guessing you want to sing a song?" I ask

"Yes definitely, I want this to be cheesy but not to cheesy"

"Did you have a song in mind?"

"I want to sing I Just Can't Stop Loving You, it's a duet but I'll just do it alone. She loves that song"

"That's a good choice"

"Thanks" she winks "But I'm not sure where I want to do this yet"

"Do you guys have a special spot or something?"

"Not really, we met at school but that isn't the most romantic spot" she smirks and I chuckle

"Yeah I agree, maybe we can find a spot. Like rent a room at a cinema or something and pretend you want to watch a movie"

"That's actually perfect oh my god S I can't thank you enough for your help"

"It's no problem J you know that" I smile "All we need to do now is do everything"

"That shouldn't be a problem" She laughs at me and we start to make sure that all details are perfect. This has to be the best proposal ever.

**Tori's POV**

I'm just relaxing and the next thing I know is Santana asking me to go see a movie with her, she didn't ever really ask. Her text just said "I'm picking you up at 3, we're seeing a movie" I don't think that really counts as asking but anyway it's 2 now so I need to put on some normal clothes and make myself look normal. Around 3 Santana rings the doorbell and we leave for the cinema when we get there she says that she already had tickets from the internet but it is pretty strange that no one is checking if we have tickets.

When we enter the room there is nobody there and the lights are slightly dimmed. Not really usual but I just let it slide, maybe it's the lack of sleep that makes me see things. The door closes and we are still alone in the room.

"I'm going to the toilet really quick" Santana suddenly says leaving me alone

After a while I hear the music start but it isn't just regular music it's the beginning of a song I know very well. And when the voice joins in I can tell exactly who's singing

_Each Time The Wind Blows_  
_I Hear Your Voice So_  
_I Call Your Name . . ._  
_Whispers At Morning_  
_Our Love Is Dawning_  
_Heaven's Glad You Came . . ._

_You Know How I Feel_  
_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_  
_I'm So Proud To Say_  
_I Love You_  
_Your Love's Got Me High_  
_I Long To Get By_  
_This Time Is Forever_  
_Love Is The Answer_

Then I see her, Jade. She comes into the room from behind the screen and she had all the Ned Directions backing her up as she continues singing the song

_I Hear Your Voice Now_  
_You Are My Choice Now_  
_The Love You Bring_  
_Heaven's In My Heart_  
_At Your Call_  
_I Hear Harps,_  
_And Angels Sing_

_You Know How I Feel_  
_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_  
_I Can't Live My Life_  
_Without You_

_I Just Can't Hold On_  
_I Feel We Belong_  
_My Life Ain't Worth Living_  
_If I Can't Be With You_

She is standing really close now and she looks me in the eyes while she sings the rest of the song

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_  
_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_  
_And If I Stop . . ._  
_Then Tell Me Just What_  
_Will I Do_

_'Cause I Just Can't Stop_  
_Loving You_

When the song is finished I can't believe my eyes when Jade goes down on one knee

"Tori, I have loved you since the first time I saw you and even though I was in denial for a while I am really glad that I found you and that you wanted me. We haven't had it easy but I already know that we are perfect for each other. When I think about my future I always see you and whatever we are going to do after graduation I know that we'll always stay together. So I don't want to waste any time. Tori Vega, will you be my wife"

I am crying now "Yes Jade of course" She gets up and pulls me in for a kiss and when she steps back and grabs my hand I finally notice the ring. It is beautiful, simple and classy but still it stands out and knowing Jade that's exactly what she wants.

"It's beautiful Jade, we will definitely get you one soon. I want everybody to know that you are mine" I can hear the members of the Glee club saying "Aahw" in the background but right now I'm to busy thinking about Jade to even care. We share a last kiss which I would like to go on forever but I can hear Santana scream

"We get it now bitches" I smile into the kiss then I break the kiss and put my head on Jade's shoulder. this is the best moment of my life and I know that I'll remember it forever

**Sorry that it took me so long, I totally lost inspiration for this story but I thought that you guys do deserve an ending. Hope you all liked the story and maybe one last review? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Jade's POV**

"Babe, hurry we are going to be late for dinner"

"I'm sure Santana and Britt can wait for a while"

I walk upstairs to see my beautiful wife still in a towel doing her hair. Normally I would totally take advantage of her lack of clothes but since we are meeting our friends in fifteen minuted there is no time.

"We haven't seen each other in ages Tor, I know you miss them"

"Of course I do but I want to look good"

"Why? Planning on hitting on girls at the restaurant"

"Definitely" she winks

"Well I think you always look gorgeous but that's just me"

"I happen to really appreciate your opinion"

"Oh really" I say as I put my hands on her hips and pull her in for a kiss. I moan when I feel her tongue entering my mouth. After all these years she still makes me feel amazing. After the proposal it took us two years to get married, we wanted to live like 'normal' teenagers for a while. But I just couldn't handle it longer so we got married.

"I'm going to get dressed now" she smiles, het smile is amazing and so beautiful.

Thirty minutes later we are in the car on our way to meet San and Britt, we haven't seen them in a while because they went on their honeymoon for a month. Which is ok because Santana still had a lot of college money which she isn't even going to spend anyway. They're both back home now, in New York, just like me and Tori.

**Santana's POV**

I'm sitting on the couch and look over at my beautiful wife.

"Why are we always so early"

"I don't know" she laughs "We still have like an hour"

"I know what we can do in an hour" I smirk and lean forward to capture her lips with mine. We make-out for a while but Britt pulls away

"You would think that after a month of seeing just me you would get enough"

"Never babe, I love you"

"Love you too"

After sitting on the couch and maybe a little bit of kissing we go to the restaurant. While we sit in the car Brittany grabs my hand. The warm feeling that is now spreading through my body is something I will never get enough of. When we het to the restaurant we see that Jade and Tori are already there.

"Hey guys" I greet and we all stand up to give each other hugs "How have you been"

"That's not the most important thing now" Tori says

"We want to know if you had fun in LA" Jade finishes the sentence, everyone with eyes can see that these two are perfect for each other.

"It was amazing" Brittany answers and I smile at her

"Damn right it was" I say "What did we miss around here?"

"Well we kind off have big news" I recognize that look on Tori's face, she's really nervous.

"San, Britt. Tori is pregnant"

"Oh my god congrats guys" Brittany immediately screams so loud that some people in the restaurant are looking at us confused.

"Yes that is amazing" I smile I know that they've wanted this for a while now

"And" Tori starts "Jade got a contract somewhere, I keep forgetting the name, where she can produce movies"

"It's called Colombia babe" Jade says

"Wow Jade that is awesome, that's like a really famous place" I say looking at my friend with pride. We continue talking and catching up the rest of the evening till it gets late.

**Tori's POV**

Dinner was really great, it was so much fun to finally talk to my best friends again after a month. It still sounds weird to me to use the word friends to describe Brittany and Santana. But after Jade and I got together we just had to hang out because I did like Britt and Jade was best friends with Santana. I'm glad though that everything turned out like this.

After dinner we decided that we wanted to finish the night with some dancing at a karaoke bar which, for me, is just an excuse to sing songs to my amazing wife.

_If I should stay_  
_I would only be in your way_  
_So I'll go but I know_  
_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I... will always love you, ooh_  
_Will always love you_  
_You_  
_My darling, you_

_Bittersweet memories _  
_That is all I'm taking with me._  
_So good-bye._  
_Please don't cry:_  
_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_And I... will always love you_  
_I... will always love you_  
_You, ooh_

_I hope life treats you kind_  
_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_  
_And I wish you joy and happiness_  
_But above all this I wish you love_

_And I... will always love you_  
_I will always love you_  
_I will always love you_  
_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_  
_I, I will always love you._

_You._  
_Darling, I love you._  
_I'll always..._  
_I'll always love you._  
_Ooh_  
_Ooh_

I look at Jade, Santana and Brittany and just know that I could've never dreamed about my life being this great. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, I just figured out that i forgot to make clear that I don't own the cast or anything. Maybe one last review? xoxo**


End file.
